


The Potter Family

by Quill_Jottings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill_Jottings/pseuds/Quill_Jottings
Summary: Harry thought he was all alone in the world.  His aunt and uncle hated him, his cousin tormented him, and weird things always happened to him.  He soon finds out that his cousin was hiding an important secret and started a wild ride into the unknown.  Now he's run away, he and Dudley leaving behind everything that they ever knew, following their instincts and hoping it will lead them to somewhere better.Maybe they can find someplace they belong, without fear of those trying to hurt them.He can only hope.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley/I haven't picked one yet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The Potter Family

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I needed to get this out of my head so, ta-da! I don't know if I'll continue it, I may but I have a bad track record. Hope you enjoy what's been written so far!

Shocked green eyes could only widen at the scene that unfolded in front of him. Harry Potter was amazed as he investigated the living room of his aunt and uncle’s home where his slightly older cousin, Dudley, was in the middle of the floor. The other boy just finished having a temper tantrum after finding out that he could not join his parents at a party at his father’s company.

They were supposed to have a babysitter but, two minutes into Dudley’s tantrum, the woman disappeared into the bowels of the house to wait out the wailing brat.

That’s not what stunned him though, he had been witness to many temper tantrums over the years and sadly became used to them as time wore on. No, it was the multitude of objects that were floating and currently flying around the room like they were in a tornado. He never knew his cousin could do the very same things that Harry himself was punished for. This confused, and slightly angered, him because this only ever happened to him.

Harry was lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that the whirlwind of knick-knacks was slowing down but the dull thuds they made hitting the carpet brought him back to the living room. Now he realized that his cousin’s form was trembling in the middle of the mess of décor.

“So, you found out.” a small voice whimpered out.

Dudley’s face was crumpled with despair, a look that Harry never associated with his loud and obnoxious cousin, almost scared as he stared back into surprised green eyes.

“It’s almost all the time now,” Dudley continued, “I was good at hiding it, but it’s been getting harder every time.” He ran a trembling hand over his face, “After how I’ve treated you, I bet you’re glad you can tell mom something like this.”

That threw Harry for a moment. He never had any sort of blackmail over his bully of a cousin, but the thought of what was always happing to him, happening to someone else didn’t sit well with him. He didn’t want to be like his aunt and uncle or be like what Dudley was slowing turning into.

Maybe he had a small chance of saving his cousin from becoming a monster like Vernon and Petunia.

Squaring his boney shoulders Harry made his way to the still crying brunette, who flinched when he noticed Harry’s closeness, and drooped as the bespectacled child kneeled next to him.

Warm brown hands grabbed trembling pale ones; the contrast that always made the black-haired boy feel more isolated from the Dursleys, and gave them a reassuring squeeze. His green eyes locked onto frightened brown, he hoped that he could reassure his uncertain cousin.

“I wouldn’t ever wish that on anyone,” surprise took over the fear, “not even you.”

“But I knew that we were the same, that we ARE the same,” Dudley squeaked, “and I never tried to stop them!”

Yes, that did make him angry, but Harry understood whey Dudley didn’t do anything. The other boy would not be able to handle the heartbreak that came with a loved one hurting you.

Shaking his head, he gave the other boy an encouraging smile, “I will never hold against you something that makes us the same, it actually makes me feel less alone.”

Dudley sniffled back what looked like more tears, “I-I never thought of it that way, I should’ve but I didn’t.”

“I understand why you didn’t,” Harry chanced putting a hand on the other’s shoulder, “but I’m kind of glad I found out.”

“Why?”

“Because now we’re not alone anymore,” he smiled at the astonished look on Dudley’s face, “We have something in common now.”

Harry counted the small smile on Dudley’s face as a win.  
“Now let me clean up before Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon come back and all the yelling starts.” Harry stood up, bringing Dudley with him.

“You can go wash up if you want while I clean this.” he dropped the other’s hand and turned to survey the damage. It would take him a bit, but he could probably finish before the adults came back from their party.

“I-I can help if you want.” he heard from behind him, his head whirled around, just in time to see Dudley’s face turn red. No one ever offered to help Harry with anything before, so it came as a shock to him that it was offered now.

“I, uh, yeah if you want.” he replied, bewilderment coloring his voice, “help me pick up the little decorations and put them of the coffee table, then we’ll throw away the trash and straighten the furniture.”

Dudley nodded and then set to work fixing the mess. Harry was, once again, surprised by how quickly it seemed to go. He never knew Dudley to do anything but break things and leave them for Harry to clean.

In no time the living room was put back to order and Harry suggested a light supper for them. The babysitter had yet to return and he had a suspicion that she bolted out the back door as soon as she could.

Dudley was sat at the table watching Harry search through the refrigerator. The black-haired boy settled on toasted ham and cheese sandwiches with some soup to help with the emotional roller-coaster they were just on. 

As he worked, he could feel his cousin’s stare on the back of his neck but didn’t say anything, if Dudley wanted to talk then he would wait until the other was ready.

“I always wanted to try cooking.” the silence broke with that almost whispered confession, “but mom always said that I could hurt myself so I should just make you do it.”

Harry turned to look at his cousin, Dudley was staring sadly at the tabletop. He was hesitant but what could go wrong with something this simple? If he was clear there shouldn’t be an issue with the other boy helping him out.

“Do…do you want to help me?” the look that lit up Dudley’s face made it worth any hassle that would come about.

“Alright, come on over and I’ll show you what I’m doing.”

About thirty minutes, and one small soup explosion later, both sat at the table to enjoy the comforting meal. Harry was ravenous as he hadn’t eating since yesterday and couldn’t help but take quick and large bites out of the food.

In contrast, weirdly enough, Dudley was taking small bites and Harry almost chalked it up to Dudley having eaten already. 

His cousin caught him staring and another small blush colored his pale cheeks.

“Um, I honestly don’t like to eat a lot,” he admitted, “but mom always forces me to eat more than I can handle, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve been sick from eating too much.”

“What?” Harry always assumed that Dudley took more after Uncle Vernon in appetite and weight.

“Yeah, mom always makes me eat,” Dudley shrugged as he dipped the corner of his sandwich into the soup and nibble on it, “I don’t know why but I can usually distract her before she piles more food on my plate.”

That surprised Harry as well, he never thought that Aunt Petunia’s overindulgence of her son was bad, it honestly used to make him jealous.

Apparently, there was a lot he didn’t know about his only cousin.

“How about we just talk a little,” he suggested getting a curious look from Dudley, “Because I think we’re missing a few important things about each other and I would like to start over, learn more about you?”

Now it was Dudley’s turn for surprise, but a shy smile crawled across his face.

“Yeah, me too.”



A few months later Harry and Dudley were as close as two boys could be without being brothers. 

They kept it a secret from Vernon and Petunia because they knew the adults would accuse Harry of trying to hurt Dudley, ultimately punishing him.

They were able to hang out when the adults went somewhere and left them with another babysitter. That gave them a small window to talk about their day to day at school and their schoolwork. They would watch TV or, to Harry’s surprise, talk about books that they liked to read without the threat of the adults saying something about it.

Dudley explained to him that loved animals and, when no one was looking, would take care of the strays that he would come across. One day they walked to the local animal shelter, after leaving from home separately, where he would take the strays he found.

“I never want to be a bully like my dad.” Dudley said as they played with some kittens, “but both him and mom get these looks on their faces when I’m too nice, like I’m an alien to them.”

Harry knows that look, it always made him feel less than dirt, so he understood why Dudley didn’t want the look directed at him. Vernon was well known for his bullying tactics and held no respect for anyone who did not wear a suit and tie daily. Petunia was known to do the same to the other wives of the neighborhood when they made her angry. 

They continued to play with the kittens, who were divided equally between the two, until some fell asleep in their laps and one of the workers came in and asked if they wanted to help feed them.

They happily agreed and spent the rest of the day in animal heaven.

About a month back Dudley convinced his parents that he needed a small refrigerator in his room where he could put extra snacks and drinks. He told them that he didn’t feel like walking down to the kitchen whenever he was hungry.

Of course, his parents agreed that he shouldn’t have that struggle and they went down to the department store to pick one out.

The actual reason, Dudley explained to him one afternoon, was so that he could put food and drinks for Harry to eat. There was always a risk of getting caught when Harry needed to cook for himself so that he wouldn’t starve.

Harry was awestruck by his cousin’s plan, he never thought Dudley would be brave enough to risk the wrath of his parents for him. Ever!

And that’s how it played out, just as Dudley said it would. He took any extras he had up to his room, shooting Harry a “smug” expression, to the amusement of his gloating parents, and the next day would have something for Harry to eat. He had taken to cooking quickly when he and Harry could manage it.

It helped greatly for both. Harry was able to gain weight on his frail form, slowly gaining better health and stamina. The same was said for Dudley, who was losing weight and was able to play more and keep with his slighter cousin. 

Dudley would “steal” Harry’s clothes from him saying that he wanted them back and then push his “ugly” clothes at him. Vernon and Petunia would encourage the behavior and would force Harry to wear the clothes, thinking that it would embarrass him or make him uncomfortable.

It didn’t because the “ugly” clothes hid the fact that he was gaining weight and the clothes Dudley “stole” still made him look overweight. Vernon and Petunia never paid much attention to what the clothes looked like anyway; this made the switch a lot easier to manage the pretense.

Dudley would still have to bully him, after being goaded into it, but now Harry could see the pain that lit up his cousin’s eyes with each hit or mean word. The older boy would help him take care of any cuts and bruises when they were alone, tears lining his eyes but never falling because they had to stay quiet while in the house.

Everything was going well, and they were happy. They should have known it would not last, this newfound familial bond that made them both feel less alone in their horrible home.

Now here they were, Harry splayed out on the living room floor, staring wide-eyed at his uncle. The purple faced man was waving around his thick belt, bringing it too close to the Harry than either child was comfortable with. Harry could already feel the throb of a welt across his back from being hit previously.

“Ungrateful brat!” Vernon spat, large vein threatening to burst from his forehead, “taking food without our permission, like we don’t give enough already!”

‘You don’t ever give him enough!’ Dudley thought from where he was standing.

Petunia was off to the side, glaring down her sharp nose, contempt marring her face. All of this started because of her, if only she hadn’t come back so early.

Earlier:

Petunia always went out for tea with the other wives of the neighborhood, it’s where they would swap gossip stories, something the woman looked forward to. This usually kept her out of the house for a least an hour and a half and the boys were used to that time schedule. For some reason or another, she came back earlier than they planned and caught Harry eating one of the meals that Dudley made for him.

The woman has snatched his arm up and all but threw him into the closet under the stairs, screeching that needed to learn not to take what didn’t belong to him. Before she slammed the door in his face, her expression dark as she told him that Vernon would be sure to beat that lesson into him when he returned.

Dudley, who had been in the living room, watched in horror as his mother all but threw his cousin into the small space and slammed the door after him. She swiftly locked it before walking up the stairs with a familiar sneer.

He knew she was calling his father on the phone in their bedroom, so he didn’t have much time. He ran to the door and slid open the grate so he could talk to the other child.

“Harry!” he couldn’t do more than a panicked whisper, “Are you alright, did she hurt you?”

“No more than she usually does,” he heard a deep sigh and saw a shift in the shadows, “Sorry, I didn’t finish in time, I didn’t know she would get back so quickly.”

“It’s not your fault, “Dudley sighed along with him as he kept an ear out for footsteps, “But I’m worried about how angry she looked, I have a bad feeling.

He heard a sharp intake from inside and agreed with the sentiment. They found out that their bad feelings always kept them from getting into dangerous situations. They concluded that listening to these “feelings” kept them out of trouble. He and Harry had a lot of instances where it was put to the test, increasing their trust in this phenomenon. 

He looked back up the stairs, uneasiness still ringing through his body, and bit his lip. He needed to do something, and it was probably going to be drastic but right now that’s exactly what would be needed. He thought of a plan and hoped that it would work, it had to.

Now he watched in horror as his father whipped his belt across Harry’s back. His yells were becoming muted and his vision became dark around the edges. 

He doesn’t remember moving but he does remember the spike of pain that came from taking the hit that was meant for Harry.

Now’s he’s glaring up at his parents’ startled faces as he turned around and stood protectively in front of the tanned boy. He glared with every ounce of his young body at the people who he once thought could do no wrong.  
“Dudley, son, step aside,” Vernon croaked, face paling a bit but the vein still pulsing, “That thing needs to be disciplined!”

“Diddykins come away from there!” his mother’s shrill voice pierced his ears. He never noticed how much her voice would just dig into his brain. He couldn’t imagine listening to it every single time like Harry did.

“No, I won’t!” his glare did not lessen, “I won’t let you hurt him anymore!”

“You don’t know what you’re doing Diddykins!” his mother tried to reason with him, “that child does not deserve your kindness!”

“He’s done nothing to deserve you being mean to him!” he yelled back at her. He felt Harry stand up behind him and grab the back of his shirt, giving him support and strength.

“I have never seen him do anything that would make you hate him so much!” he continued, “I’m tired of standing there, not doing anything to help my only cousin!”

“That child is a freak!” Vernon’s face had returned to its purple color, anger causing spit to fly from his mouth, “He should have never darkened our doorstep all those years ago or been born for that matter!”

Dudley felt Harry stiffen behind him and heard a small whimper and anger coursed through his body and the edges of his vision darkened again. He felt like his world was standing still.

‘If they think Harry shouldn’t have been born.’ his mind was numb, ‘then they will think the same about me too.’

Everything happened in slow motion. He saw his father reach out to them, trying to reach for the other child behind Dudley. His fat hand, ‘have his hands always looked so piggish’ he thought, came closer and he felt Harry’s hand tighten on his shirt. 

Dudley raised his own hand to try and push the man’s hand away.

Then is father was laid out on the floor, one of the many ugly vases his mother collected was shattered next to him. The remaining three stared at the scene in shock, they had no idea what just happened, but it dawned on Dudley what happened, and dread fill his body.

“What did you do?!” Petunia’s shriek could have broken glass. She ran to her husband to check him over, not wanting to touch him but still checked his breathing. Her eyes snapped back to the children, venom seemed to pour out of them.

“You monster!” she spat at the dark-haired boy, “What have you done?!”

“It wasn’t him,” Dudley’s voice was barley heard and his mother’s eyes snapped to him. Her face become paler at what he just said.

“What?” the question came out harsh and confused.

Dudley and Harry were both staring at his still raised hand. They both knew it wasn’t Harry who sent the vase flying. He chanced a look at his cousin and his surprise warred with his relief that he had been saved from a beating.

“No!” their attention turned back to Petunia, “Not my baby, I do not have a freak for a child!”

Her face had turned shockingly pale as she stared at them in horror. It shifted into something worrying that Dudley never saw on his mother’s face before. The frantic pulling on his shirt from his cousin told him that they probably shouldn’t stay here.

He grabbed Harry’s arm and tugged him to the hallway, the needed to leave quickly.

“Come back Diddykins!” his mother called out but her voice sounded off, it sent a chill down his spine, “Come back and I’ll make sure the source of all of this trouble disappears from our lives!”

He knew she was talking about Harry and by this point Harry picked up on it as well. They picked up their pace when they heard footsteps stumbling after them.

“Let’s go out the backdoor,” Dudley said as they made their way down the hall, “then we need to run as fast as we can to the back fence, I have a plan!”

Harry nodded as they made it to the backdoor, throwing it open and running to the back end of the yard. Dudley went over to one of the boards, ever thankful that his parents’ thought wooden fences looked classier. This meant that he could loosen the boards and put them back without anyone noticing.

He pushed the board to the side and pushed Harry through the opening. He heard his mother coming closer and they both knew the needed to be faster, there wasn’t much time left.

Harry went through the fence and Dudley quickly reached into the bushes to it and pulled out their schoolbags. He had taken the time while his mother was distracted waiting on his father’s return to pack some clothes and supplies for them.

He’d hoped that it wouldn’t have been this drastic but now he was glad for the forethought.

He tossed Harry’s bag to him before tossing out his and following, just as his mother made it a few feet from where he was. He could only thank whatever power that the shock from his reveal had slowed her down considerably or there was a good chance this would have been in vain.

“Come back here!” her voice was shriller, if that were possible, “Everything will be fixed very soon, I’ll make sure of it.”

The two children just gave each other an uneasy look before they took off down the small lane that was behind the houses in the neighborhood. They could outrun her as long as they got a good head start before she got around the fence.

Considering it was high in the back, she would have to go around because she would fit though the space like they did. 

The last they saw of his mother, she was spitting curses at them, a deranged look in her eyes.



In a darkened room where only candles lit up the stone walls, a small figure touched a large table in the middle. Its shoulders shaking with silent sobs as being in that room caused innumerable amounts of pain.

The figure’s hand was at the center of the table after which it lit up with a red and golden glow. It lit up the whole room and the stone walls were lit up with foreign symbols all around.

“It’s being more difficult to cast the spell to find young master,” the figure sniffed, “ifs we cannot find him before bearded one, then house will be lost.”

They shook their head, “I is not letting that happen, witches and wizards is needing protectors back, we can feel an evil storm coming!”

The table lit gold and red again and the figure stared into the light, “Great ancient magics of this house I offer my magic so that last of this great family can be found, I beg of your help!”

The table dimmed and this worried them, holding their breath as they waited for an answer. Then they felt the pull from their core and the table lit up bright than before and it began to spin into a column of light. It spun for a few moments exploding outward.

It sent the figure stumbling back into the wall where they slumped into unconsciousness, a hope that their wish will be granted resonating within their heart.



They were able to avoid being found for about a month now. Harry was amazed by how far they travel and how resourceful they became to stay hidden.

Whoever thought that sneaking into stores and libraries would be so easy or useful? Harry sure didn’t and they weren’t being particularly sneaky, but he and Dudley did make it a point of keeping their senses alert just in case.

Their “bad feelings” also helped in that matter so there’s that.

Right now, they were in a public park that had water fountains available for those that were visiting. Harry was on look out while Dudley took out their four water bottles to replenish their supply, Harry was to inform his cousin if anyone decided to head in their direction. 

Right as he turned to see how far Dudley was done with his task, a feeling sparked through his entire being. It felts as though a lightning bolt shot from the top of his head to the soles of his feet.

Then that lightning turned into a hook that tugged his senses into a specific direction. He tried to resist the unexpected pull, but a sense of dread followed his rebellion, making him sick to his stomach.

“Are you alright Harry?” Dudley asked as he screwed the top on the last bottle.

“Yeah, I just feel like we need to leave town soon,” he replied as he rubbed at his chest, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt something like that before.”

“Does it feel wrong or just different?” Dudley’s head tilted in question has he gave him two water bottles; sunlight was glinting off a surprising collection of red hair at the top of his head before it transitioned back to brown. Harry found that weird as he never thought Dudley had any other hair color but brown. He just shrugged it off, figuring it was because they were out in the sun more than ever.

“Different but not a wrong different, a weird different,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “but it feels right to listen to it, I don’t know.”

Dudley only stared at him for a moment, Harry could see the other calculating the choices and, once more, had to remind himself that they were only nine years old. Children their age shouldn’t be calculating things such as where they were going to go after running away from home. They shouldn’t have such mature thought processes but who could blame them after everything they’ve gone through.

Finally, Dudley shrugged his should and placed his water bottles in his bag, Harry doing the same a moment later, “Well, if we stay here, sooner or later someone is going to find us.”

He grinned mischievously, “Might as well follow a feeling that’s weird but feels right.”

Harry scowled at him then grinned, shoving at his giggling cousin before walking in the direction the pull was leading him. His cousin following behind still giggling much to his slight annoyance.



“Harry?” an annoyed voiced filled the air.

“Yes, Dudley?” Harry did his best to look innocent.

“You do realize that we have traveled for three days, almost getting caught at the train station and then once more on the train,” Dudley’s voice took on a steely edge, “Then having to travel miles down several country roads, just to end up in an empty field in the middle of nowhere!

“Believe me Dudley, I’m as confused as you are!” Harry defended himself, putting his hands up in a placating gesture, “but this was where it brought me, and it’s never been wrong before!”

“I know it’s never been wrong before!” Dudley began to pace in a small circle, “but there’s nothing here and now what are we going to do for food and shelter now?!”

“I don’t know,” Harry did feel bad about the situation, “We’ll figure something, we always do.”

Harry looked around the field that they were in and Dudley was right, there was nothing here. This was confusing as they’ve never been led astray by following a distinct pull in their senses. Though all in all the field was beautiful and filled with multiple flowers and tall grasses, but nothing to indicate anything that could help them. 

He walked forward a little more, maybe it was just his “bad feelings” telling him they needed to leave their town to avoid being caught. they were probably being watched in that park and the person was just waiting on for the perfect time to talk with them. 

He stopped just a few feet away from Dudley, confused, there was now a wooden sign in front of him, words scrawled across it. 

‘When did that get there?’ he thought, pretty sure the field had been empty just a moment before, “Hey Dudley come here, I’ve found something.”

He heard Dudley come up behind him, “What’s up Harry?”

“I don’t know where it came from but there’s a sign right here.” he pointed to said object in front of him. Dudley made and noise of confusion before coming to stand beside him.

“Where did that come from?” Harry agreed with his confused cousin, that was just the question he’d been wondering.

“I don’t know but let’s see what’s written” he pointed to the words, “maybe there’s some directions on where we can go.”

“Fair enough.” Dudley shrugged his shoulders and they stepped closer to see the words more clearly.

You seek shelter young one?

They both blinked at that, it was odd that the sign had a question on it with nothing else on there.

“I don’t get it.” Dudley rubbed at his hair then pulling out a hair tie to pull it back, it’s what he always did when trying to figure something out. Harry realized right then that they needed haircuts badly, but shelter came first and maybe later they could find some scissors to give themselves a trim.

“How about we just answer it?” Harry grinned at the other boy, “Yes we are looking for a place to stay.”

“Harry don’t be silly, this…sign…won’t…” Dudley didn’t finish his admonishment, the sign no longer had the same question on it.

We? There are others?

They jumped back from the sign as though it lit on fire. It understood what Harry said and even knew that it needed to question about how many people were with him.

Harry turned his head to Dudley, mouth wide open in shock, wondering what he should do next.

Dudley cleared his throat, “Yes, there are two of us, I hope that’s not too much trouble?”

They watched as the words seem to wipe away and more words were written, and Harry meant written, across the board.

No trouble at all, just unexpected.  
Shelter is here for you, but something must be given in exchange.

“We don’t have a lot of money,” Dudley said sadly.

“But we are willing to do some chores in exchange?” Harry asked hopefully. It had been a while since either of them slept on a bed and, in all honesty, they missed the comfort of a mattress. 

Something a bit more valuable than money must be given.  
Are you willing?

Harry bit at his lip, he didn’t want anything bad to happen to either of them and he didn’t know what would be more valuable than money right now.

“Will it hurt us?” he demanded, green eyes flashing in the sunlight, “You’re not going to just tell before we agree are you.”

Dudley grabbed him by the arm. In the few instances that Harry was extremely angry something ended up being destroyed, his abilities going haywire with the need to fix what was wrong with their environment.

They were lucky that they were able to run away from the people who made him mad before he could hurt them. Dudley was able to keep him calm long enough until he was able to let it go or destroy a trashcan. 

…All will be revealed once you are inside.

Two thuds brought their attention to the ground in front of the sign and both flinched at what they saw.

Two silver knives were glinting in the sunlight. They looked to the sign again for directions.

Blood, to many, is more valuable than riches.  
Each of you cut one palm of your hand then walk past this sign hand extended  
Until you meet resistance, then step once more forward.

Harry didn’t like the sound of that. He looked over to Dudley and saw the other’s face went pale, they’ve never encountered something like this before.

Harry thought it over, it shouldn’t hurt more than what his aunt and uncle did to him. He was more worried about Dudley who, thankfully, never experienced such injuries before. 

He looked at the sign again, its words still written boldly across the wood. He lent down and picked up one of the knives.

“You will have to be satisfied with my blood only.” he saw Dudley’s head snap over to look at him, mouth hanging open.

For the shelter of two, two must shed their blood.

Harry scowled at the sign, an uncharacteristic growl living his young body. 

He saw Dudley stoop down and pick up the second knife. Harry went to stop him, but his cousin held it out of his reach, “No Harry, it’s about time I’ve spilled some blood to make up for how much my family took out of you.”

With that he dragged the sharp edge of the knife across his hand, wincing slightly and gasping at the pain. Harry looked on numbly as the blood welled up in his cousin’s hand, shock filling his body and what Dudley just said. 

He looked at the knife in his own hand and brought the blade up to the other, looking up at Dudley with an angry expression.

“We’re going to talk about this later.” he said as his slid the knife across his hand.

They both followed the directions of the sign, walking past it with their hands in the air. 

Surprise filtered through them when they felt some resistance about five feet away, like they came up to a wall. They looked to each other, Dudley shrugged then nodded his head, they took more foot forward and everything around them changed.




End file.
